


Organic Outcome

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, I like that one cause it's also me, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Prompt Fic, Soulmates, and it's a queer superhero, and then comes Kara, basically you look like you can't buy alcohol for forever until you meet your soulmate, can I just say that I love that bisexual kara danvers is a legit tag, can you tell, halted aging, i'm still bitter, lena and sam are best friends, lesbian sam, oh boy and things happen, oh yeah, okay i'm done, we know what we want, who's already coded as queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Part seventeen of the soulmate prompt AU out of my tumblr ask box.-Could you write a supereigncorp soulmate AU? Including Ruby in it?(supplemented with age related soulmate universe)Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Organic Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally seen zero of Ruby in the show so I made the executive decision to age her a bit in this. But also due to the nature of the soulmate premise I choose, she would have to age. I don't know if she's in character, but the fun thing about aging a child is you can make them whatever kind of adult you want! Cause I know I'm not the same me now that I was as a tween or even early in my twenties. So yeah. There's that.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lena, come help me lift this godforsaken behemoth!” Sam shouted up the staircase to her best friend as she held the end of the couch up in the interest of preventing it’s rapid and most likely destructive descent should she let go.

 

“Sorry sorry sorry.” Lena scrambled through the ajar door at the end of their new apartment hallway, not having been able to book the elevator to move their belongings. “Ruby decided to start unpacking and was just leaving shit everywhere.”

 

The raven haired woman grunted as she lifted the high end of the sofa, pulling slightly as the brunette pushed from the other end.

 

Sam grumbled under her breath, entirely unsurprised that her 15 year old daughter figured she could go ahead and start making a mess when they were barely halfway finished carrying everything from the moving truck. Lena had simply gone upstairs for a moment to get a bandaid as she’d gotten a cut from a loose tack on the bottom of the couch while carrying it, though had been held up while she tried to reign in the madness in their already hectic new space.

 

A decent number of huffs and puffs later, the two women muscled the large and ugly but unfathomably comfortable couch into their new living room.

 

“Ruby, why aren’t you helping?” Her daughter didn’t respond, sitting cross legged on the top of the counter with massive headphones covering her ears as she was.

 

Rolling her eyes, Sam walked over and pulled the padded headphone away from one side of her daughters head. “Earth to Ruby. Help. Now.”

 

The teenager groaned dramatically but got up just as she’d been told, dutifully walking out of the apartment and heading down to help finish moving the rest of their belongings. She really wasn’t a bad kid, she was just going through a slightly rebellious phase and was testing her limits.

 

“She’s going to look like us soon.” Sam sighed, forlorn at the fact that her daughter will probably be turning 18 and will look the same age as her mother who hadn’t aged a day since her own 18th, though neither had Lena. Which was why they’d decided to stick together, having been best friends since childhood. They weren’t closer to anyone else and they’d talked about trying to date when they’d been in their mid 20’s but had decided not to risk their friendship. Mostly due to the fact that they clearly weren’t each other’s destined as they hadn’t began aging again in each other’s company. Why ruin a perfect friendship when all the signs pointed to someone else being their match?

 

“I know, it’s crazy. I remember when she was born.” Lena chuckled at the memory, wrapping an arm around her best friend’s shoulders.

 

The brunette hummed at the mention. “You know, for all that I went into labour literally when we were on our way to prom and my dress was ruined before I even got to show it off, she was still worth it.” Her raven haired friend squeezed her shoulders.

 

Just then, the teenager walked in carrying one small box and carelessly placed it in the middle of the floor before turning and leaving again. Sam sighed and Lena snickered. “Even in all her angsty teen glory?”

 

Sam just elbowed her in the ribs and with a snicker from Lena, they joined the teen to complete their move.

 

***

 

Ruby was turning 18 in a week.

 

Her mother was practically beside herself, and ma (Lena had become like a second mother over the years) had bittersweet feelings over it.

 

Because what if Ruby somehow met her person before they did, and she aged them out? They weren’t sure they could handle that.

 

She did eventually turn 18 though. And then she graduated high school. And then she went off to university to start her own life, her mother and ma dropping her off and looking like they could be attending right beside her.

 

After that their apartment felt empty, more empty than they could rightly handle. So they put out an ad for a roommate.

 

The first few applicants were duds, keeping weird hours with their jobs which would be too disruptive to Lena and Sam’s schedules. Or they seemed too introverted which in and of itself was great if it was what they wanted, but they were looking for someone to fill the silence with them. Or, and this was a big deal breaker, they had an excessive amount of pets. One or two they could handle, but an excess of two coming with a single person was more than they could work with.

 

Eventually they had an interview set up that seemed to actually be promising. Which was a relief, as they were getting quite exhausted with the search.

 

“Hey! I’m Kara.” The blonde wore a brilliant smile, cheeks pushing her glasses out of place with it’s sheer strength.

 

The interview went well. Exceptionally well. They talked about their interests, dislikes, habits, hobbies. And drank tea with cookies, most of which were eaten by the bashful bespectacled woman. They’d keep her sweet tooth in mind.

 

She got the room of course, and it took no time at all for them to become the best of friends, all three of them. For all that Lena and Sam had been best friends since childhood, somehow Kara seemed to fit into that dynamic absolutely perfectly. She didn’t feel like a newcomer, she felt like she belonged.

 

As time passed, Ruby came and went from university. She and Kara were thick as thieves quite quickly, the blonde being just as interested in comics and video games as the youngest woman.

 

Things had changed with the addition of Kara to their lives, but none of them were bitter about this fact. Were things different? Sure. But the best kind of different.

 

***

 

Change wasn’t done with them it seemed.

 

Ruby had just walked out the apartment door with her suitcases, fresh off finishing her degree and moving into her own apartment with a few of her friends. A warm goodbye was hollered over her shoulder to mom, ma, and a playful mama to the blonde. It had become a running joke in the house that Ruby had ended up with three mothers, though the three women privately felt a pang of want each time the monikers were uttered. They didn’t share this information with each other.

 

“I can’t believe she’s done.” Sam’s voice was thick, though overjoyed.

 

“You did a good job with her Sam.” The raven haired woman sat next to her on the couch, knees pulled up as she leaned into the brunette’s side.

 

Not one to be left out of a cuddle puddle, Kara leapt onto their new-ish sofa (the old one had kicked the bucket a few years prior) and smooshed herself into Sam’s other side. “Yeah she’s pretty cool.” The blonde rested her chin on the brunette’s shoulder, hand coming forward to fiddle with the dark haired draped across her chest.

 

She’d been like that lately, the lines between friend and something else had been blurring. Sam hadn’t noticed a change between her and Lena like that, though to be fair they’d blurred that line years and years ago, they’d simply neglected to acknowledge it.

 

Turning her head just a little bit, Sam couldn’t help the stutter in her breath when she was brought face to face with the blonde, much closer than she’d expected. “Kara.....”

 

A faint pink blush was covering the blonde’s cheeks, and her ice blue eyes were trained on Sam’s lips none to subtly. She shifted closer, but before she could move the last little bit, she gasped.

 

 _“Sam!”_ Kara’s smile was dazzling, pure joy filling every crease and dimple of her face and her laugh lines wrinkled adorably- wait.

 

“Holy shit, Kara! Your eyes!” Frantic hands raised and grasped Kara’s face, moving it about so she could better see the faint laugh lines which were very clearly present. “You have _laugh lines_ Kara!”

 

Though the blonde didn’t seem surprised, she only tilted her head to the side like a puppy and giggled. “Yeah and you have a few grey hairs.” Sam gasped hilariously, hand raising to her head. The women in her family always had greyed early.

 

“What is happening right now.” Lena spoke from the other side of them, hurt in her tone though she tried to mask it in favour of being happy for her two favourite people in the world (besides Ruby of course, though she was obviously different.)

 

Kara reached across Sam, her hands firmly grasping Lena’s stiff ones. “Lena look, I have laugh lines and Sam has grey hair. We’re _aging._ ” The glee hadn’t lessened, though it was tempered slightly. The lines had also blurred between Lena and Kara, and they had all been privately confused for a while.

 

Lena frowned, verdant eyes rapidly taking in one, then the other woman next to her. “What are you talking about? I don't see it.”

 

“It’s there, look closer!” Sam leaned her head down closer to Lena so she could see more closely.

 

“ _Oh._ ” The word was soft but no less effective.

 

It was Kara who connected the dots. “Wait a second. Lena, can you read this?” She’d pulled up an article on her phone screen and held it just in front of herself, holding it a bit away from Lena.

 

“It’s too far away for anyone to see Kara, what are you asking me?” The raven haired woman was confused, perfect brows furrowing as she continued to dwell on the bereft feeling in her chest upon discovering her two best friends were soulmates. So she was distracted to say the least.

 

“Lena. I can read that from here.” Sam’s eyes had widened, elation sparkling in their lively depths.

 

“What-” When Lena looked back at the phone, she reached out a hand and pulled it from Kara’s grasp. She brought it closer to her face and found she had to squint slightly to read it clearly. “Oh my god.” With a gobsmacked expression, Lena looked up to see two teary sets of eyes aimed in her direction. “We’re-”

 

 _“Soulmates!”_ Kara’s delight was contagious, encouraging both the brunette and raven haired women to join in her laughter.

 

A few tears were shed, and arms grasped tightly around each other as their smiles stayed put long enough their faces started to ache from the sheer force of them.

 

“Hey, Kara.” Sam broke the silence first, they’d cuddled up and just soaked up their new reality for a while afterwards.

 

The blonde hummed her acknowledgement. “Were you going to kiss me earlier?”

 

Jerking upright, Kara’s cheeks blushed a deep vermillion. “Uh, um- that is, I mean.” She huffed in minor frustration, rolling her eyes as both Sam and Lena wore amused expressions. “Yes. I was. Going to kiss you, that is.” She cleared her throat nervously, adjusting her glasses as she averted her eyes.

 

“Oh my god. How is it that she was going to kiss you when she thought we were all just friends, yet when she discovers we actually _are_ soulmates, she gets shy?” Lena's eyes squinted in fascination while her lips quirked in an amused smirk.

 

Sam only rolled her eyes and moved herself sideways, gently pressing her lips against Kara’s. Immediately the blonde’s body softened, the nerves evaporating in the heat caused by the simple and chaste kiss.

 

“Wow.” Kara’s eyes were dazed and her grin was a little loopy.

 

Smiling in complete endearment, Lena crooked her finger at the bespectacled woman who hastily leaned across Sam’s lap to plant one on her other soulmate, much to the brunette’s amusement. Lena though, was thrilled.

 

“Thank you.” A devilish grin stole across the raven haired woman’s features and she bit the tip of her tongue as she looked at the woman who up until this moment, had been her lifelong friend.

 

“Lena, we’ve kissed before. We were each other’s first kiss, remember?” Sam grinned, reaching up to grasp the tip of Lena’s chin anyway. Lena simply shrugged, tilting her face forward.

 

Chuckling, Sam acquiesced to the silent request and drew the green eyed woman closer to allow for their own quick kiss.

 

***

 

When Ruby came back for Christmas that year, it was to see her mom proudly letting her grey hair shine through the deep brown, Kara smiling more than usual (which was already an excessive amount), and Lena wearing an overlarge pair of square black glasses.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

Her mom, ma and mama only laughed and circled her, enveloping her in a warm and welcoming hug.

 

It took her a few minutes to acclimate, but she was thrilled for them. And bonus, she discovered she got her old room back now that the other’s had all moved into the largest bedroom together. Not that Ruby was there often enough to really use it much, but it beat sleeping on the couch when she visited.

 

She just made sure she had a few pairs of earplugs with her before they all went to bed that night.

**Author's Note:**

> No longer taking prompts for this series, my slots are full up! I’ve closed my ask box and will reopen when this series is finished in a few weeks. Thanks so much for the prompts lovelies! You are a very creative lot, I can’t wait to finish all of these for you and I hope they live up to your expectations.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
